The present invention relates to an improved croquet stick comprised of a stick with an opening, two half-pieces of stick head and connecting cases secured on both sides of the stick head. The improved croquet stick of the present invention, which is easy to manufacture, can be mass-produced so as to reduce the cost of production. The improvement of croquet stick of the present invention is very practical.
Nowadays, croquet is one of the popular sports in Europe and the United States. The lover of croquet is increased rapidly.
The equipment of croquet is no other than the croquet stick and ball. The prior art croquet stick 60 is comprised of a stick 70 and a stick head 80. Both are made of wood. The wood is cut to cylinders in different sizes and diameters so that it is difficult to mass-produce and manufacture the prior art croquet stick. Meantime, the material of wood would hike up the cost of production. Therefore, a practical croquet stick is really in need.
The present invention provides an improved croquet stick comprised of a stick with an opening, right and left half-pieces of stick head and connecting cases secured on both sides of the stick head. Inside the right-half piece of stick head, there is a protuberant pillar. An hexagonal opening is in the middle of the complete stick head, which is composed of left and right half-pieces of stick head for connecting with the hexagonal stick. The protuberant pillar is inserted into the opening of stick. The two half-pieces are combined into one complete stick head with connecting cases secured on both sides. The advanced and practical design of the present invention, which is easy to manufacture and cost-efficient, can be mass-produced.